


Kinks

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Dorks in Love, Electricity, Electricity Kink, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nicknames, Penis Size, Pet Names, Size Kink, Size Queen Thor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor and Bruce just so happen to have kinks that the other can cater to perfectly. No wonder they're so good together.





	Kinks

To say Bruce loved Thor like this would be an understatement.

 

Watching the god of thunder buck and moan beneath him when they had sex was one of the doctors favorite things, and the knowledge that he was the cause of it only made it that much better. 

 

Like right now. 

 

Bruce basked in the feeling of one of Thor’s hands in his hair and the other gripping his back tightly as he thrust into him, enjoying every sound the god made. 

 

Fuck. A god. He, Bruce Banner, was doing this to a  _ god _ . 

 

Beneath him Thor mewled and Bruce couldn’t take it anymore, leaning down to crash their lips together. 

 

“I fucking love you,” he said when they pulled apart, heart fluttering when Thor smiled up at him in response. 

 

Thor’s smile turned into an open mouthed gasp in the next second, his eyes closing in bliss, and Bruce could feel it as he tightened around his cock. 

 

It felt so good, so damn good, that without meaning to Bruce hulked out just a little. It wasn’t too much, but it was enough to make him arms ripple with muscles.

 

His arms, and his cock as well.

 

Underneath him Thor practically screamed and held the doctor closer, electricity surging from his fingertips and throughout Banner’s body.

 

They both stopped, freezing up to look at eachother. 

 

“Oh my god, Thor, did I hurt you?” Bruce asked, almost panic-stricken. 

 

Thor shook his head. “No, no my love, I’m fine. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. The question is, did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” Bruce told Thor. A blush began to creep up his face as he admitted, “That.....that actually felt really good.” 

 

At the sight of Bruce’s blushing face, Thor involuntarily let a few sparks of lightning loose. The electricity hit Banner and he moaned deeply. “Babe.......”

 

Thor pulled Bruce down to kiss him. “My love, you know I live to please you in every way, but if I am to shock you, may I ask for something in return?”

 

Bruce, still tingling from the electric shock, nodded. “Anything.” 

 

Thor was bright red as he asked, “Do you think.......do you think you could go......bigger?”

 

Bruce finally began to move again, pulling Thor close to get as deep as he could. “You keep shocking me and I’ll do whatever you want.” 

 

Thor grinned widely and ran his hands down Banner’s back, zapping him while he did so. The pleasure Bruce felt from the bolts of lightning running through his body made him let go of some of his control and Thor keened under him, crying out as he felt the doctors dick grow bigger. 

 

“Bruce, darling, you feel amazing  _ ahh _ ~” Thor found it harder to speak now, and despite wanting to praise his husband to the ends of the universe, all he could do at that moment was lay there and enjoy it. 

 

A particularly good thrust on Bruce’s part made Thor grab at him and sent a wave of electricity all throughout the doctors body.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Bruce’s voice took on a deeper edge and he dug his bitten down nails into Thor, hulking out even more than before and  _ oh gods _ it felt amazing. 

 

Thor had never had something this big inside of him and he never wanted anything else ever again. He felt so well stretched out, so  _ full _ , and Bruce was still fucking into him, giving him that same wonderful full feeling over and over and over..........

 

He was so, so close to coming, he could feel the heat in his gut grow and expand, and just as he was about to tumble over the edge, his beloved Bruce Banner whimpered with the feeling of one more shock of electricity and beat him to it. 

 

And then, oh, if he hadn’t felt filled before he did now, as Banner’s halfway hulked out cock came inside of him, so much so that Thor could feel it drip out of his hole. 

 

It was the straw that broke the camel's back and Thor came harder than he ever had before in his life. 

 

When he could finally see straight again, Thor was greeted by the beautiful sight of a smiling Bruce above him. 

 

“How was that for you?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Amazing. Wonderful. We  _ have _ to do that more often,” Thor replied.

 

Bruce looked at him a moment before bursting into laughter. “Whatever you say, babe,” he said as Thor gently pulled him into a kiss. 


End file.
